Ryloth
Ryloth was a planet in the Outer Rim. It's climate primarily consisted of deserts. Rylothian Cuisine Traditional Ryloth cuisine included dishes that contained rycrit meat, fungi, and cultivated molds. Criminal Operations The Hutt Cartel controlled Ryloth until 6903 BBY, when the First Revolutionary War resulted in their overthrow. Despite this, Hutt operations continued on Ryloth, including the one ran by Teemo the Hutt, who controlled a number of Ryll mines on the planet. The miners included poorly paid Twi'leks and Twi'lek and off-world slave labour. Noble Houses House Cathal History 6903 BBY - First Revolutionary War "As of now, we are warriors of freedom. Ghosts. We do not exist. We are here to free these louts and then return to Coruscant." - Viral Kassian Grandmaster Viral Kassian of the Jedi Order arrived to assist the anti-slavery freedom fighters in overthrowing the Hutts and establishing a government. Awin Vowu refused to assist any Twi'Lek liberation movement that worked alongside the Sith. Viral commandeered a unit of Sith troopers per an agreement and issued a plan for them to kill some mercenaries, change into civilian wear and then go about freeing slaves. The Jedi cut down several mercenaries himself, moving through the encampment like a killer ghost. The goal was to make the attack appear to be the work of a local uprising, not a foreign one. Meanwhile, Awin Vowu went to one of the slave processing facilities and killed or subdued the guards who got in her way. She delivered a speech, speaking on anger, oppression, death, of revolution, of freedom. She spoke of a planet of the people, one that had the power to bring the Hutts down. Slaver reinforcements arrived and were cut down. Their weapons were taken and used to fuel the fledgling revolution. Before long, the Ryloth United Front and it's Revolutionary Army had been founded. Viral was a man of action, walking into slave auctions, executing buyers and sellers alike. He freed slaves and subsequently armed them, moving from auction to auction until he arrived at the Hutt Palace, where he struck the hardest. He starved the Hutts out in a siege that lasted seven days, with no starships entering or leaving the palace's proximity. The Hutts surrendered the planet, albeit temporarily. The Revolutionary Army engaged in real battle for the first time, their army numbering in the thousands and with Candalis and Awin at it's head. Though largely untrained, they made up for it with sheer morale and vigour. News spread like wildfire. Twin tales also spread: one from members of the Revolutionary Army concerning the two Angels who led them, another from Hutt loyalists who spoke of a pair of Witches. The Revolutionary Army's anthem was outlawed, but sung nonetheless. The RA's force composition spread with every piece of land they acquired, eventually arriving somewhere along the lines of 20 million, in part due to the rescue of Twi'Leks who had been brought back to Ryloth after being enslaved and removed from outlying colonies. Money and food were distributed evenly by the United Front, the force growing ever larger and more fierce. Those among them who were less inclined towards warmongering formed local governments and slowly organised themselves into a larger one. Other movements overthrew the Hutt Cartel in their own regions, and it would take months of in-fighting before an undisputed planetary government surfaced. An unknown fleet entered the system, deploying fighters to assist the various revolutionary movements with supplies and air support. They appeared to be led by Zavrick Kar. Before the Revolutionary War had even ended, many Twi'Leks had gone to work developing industry and building a genuine economy while attempting to construct planetary defences in case the Hutt Cartel returned. Another series of ships entered Ryloth space: twelve Noblesse Light Frigates, fifteen Ashla Class Corvettes, and twenty Gris Class Gunships led by a single Sable Class Cruiser, The Triumph. After a short time period, both of the fleets exited the star system under Kar's command. Jedi Master Nashk was on Ryloth helping with the development and handing out supplies to the people. The United Front and the Revolutionary Movement briefly engaged each other in a series of skirmishes before mounting civilian casualties convinced them to cease their fighting and coalesce into a single entity. First Revolutionary War summary The Twi'leks overthrew the Hutt Cartel, beginning an anti-slavery resistance stance that would largely culminate thousands of years later, with the rise of the Galactic Republic, which later fully blossomed under the New Republic. Clone Wars Ryloth was the sight of two battles during the Clone Wars. The first battle took place when the planet was invaded by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and subsequently liberated by the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic in a joint operation between the 7th Sky Corps and 91st Reconnaissance Corps, 55th Armoured Corps, 46th Reaver Corps, and several smaller units. Second Battle of Ryloth The mopping up operations resulted in the second battle, wherein the CIS deployed reinforcements and hired mercenaries and the Grand Army dispatched additional reinforcements to quell droid activity. Most of these units left following the large scale destruction of the Separatist forces. Smaller operations took place well into the latter half of the Clone Wars. Rise of the Galactic Empire Following the end of the Clone Wars, Ryloth officially became a protectorate of the Galactic Empire. Though the world was classed as free and independent, it's title did not reflect the reality of their situation. Many isolated settlements remained unaware of the Empire's existence until they were raided, their populations forced into slave labour. Some members of the most influential clans on the planet were also enslaved, losing everything they had to entertain Imperial governors and bureaucrats. Despite this, Ryloth shrewdly maintained a facade as a loyal world, while attempting to quietly and unobtrusively aid the Alliance to Restore the Republic. As a result, the former Free Ryloth movement that was initially formed to combat the Separatists chose to instigate a new rebellion against the Empire. The Jedi Master Surrak Maldoon secretly took refuge on the planet and at least briefly survived the Great Jedi Purge. In 14 BBY, Moff Delian Mors became the world's overseer. Mors lived on a moon orbiting the planet. During that same year, Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader were trapped on the planet following the destruction of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer Perilous over the planet, which was an attempt to assassinate the Empire's political leadership, a move designed by Cham Syndulla's recreated Free Ryloth movement. The attempt failed. Galactic Civil War By roughly 3 BBY, Imperial TIE bombers based on an orbiting Quasar Fire-class cruiser carrier were used to bomb several regions. The Free Ryloth Movement wished to destroy the carrier in order to demonstrate their strength, however the leader's daughter, Hera Syndulla, disagreed with her father's plan and convinced the FRM to steal the ship instead. During the mission, they managed to destroy an Arquitens-class command cruiser, which bolstered the FRM's morale. Grand Admiral Thrawn was dispatched to deal with the Free Ryloth Movement in 2 BBY. By studying Twi'lek art, culture, history and philosophy, he was able to create a series of successful counterinsurgency tactics that led to the capture of the Tann Province and the Syndulla residence, which forced Cham Syndulla to flee. Around the same year as the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance to Restore the Republic operated a monitoring base on Ryloth, which had good relations with a population of Jawa immigrants. It's existence was discovered by Viper probe droids, resulting in an attack from an Imperial task force. The task force's advanced force quickly captured the landing area and destroyed the Jawa's sandcrawler before eliminating the enemy power generators to bring down the base shield generator. TIE bombers were then called in for a bombing run, prior to an assault by Imperial vehicles and infantry. The rebels launched a desperate charge before they were obliterated by a final bombing run. Star Destroyer Boarding Action The Free Ryloth Movement boarded an Imperial Star Destroyer above the planet at some point, and stormtroopers fought to repel boarders. Zann Consortium Activities The Zann Consortium owned a secret Consortium palace on Ryloth that went unnoticed by the Imperials and Jabba the Hutt. Defilers like Olm Doneeta were responsible for ensuring that the Consortium held hidden clout amidst some of the planet's populace. Temporary Alliance Victory & Maw Installation Somehow, the Alliance and the shattered remnants of the FRM managed to temporarily oust the majority of Imperial forces, essentially freeing the planet. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin retook the planet in 5 BBY when he established a refueling outpost known as Maw Installation, which was ran on Twi'lek slave labour and overseen by the native Twi'lek Tol Sivron. The Crystal Skull In 3 ABY, three individuals brought the crystal skull of a Twi'lek Jedi named Newar Fortth to an Alliance base offworld before presenting it to the Nercathi clan on Ryloth, persuading them to join the Alliance's cause. New Republic Alliance of Free Planets & Imperial Remnants Following the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Ryloth declared itself a member of the Alliance of Free Planets. However it was not until 5 ABY when the remains of the Galactic Empire abandoned their garrisons on the planet. Independent Stance The rebel fighter Yendor became the planet's ambassador to the New Republic, but Ryloth initially chose not to join the New Republic right away. Instead they opted to remain a sovereign and independent world, which while on good terms with the New Republic, refused to bow to the requests of the Populist and Centrist factions, along with a number of others. Rinnrivin Di's Grip Tightened Eventually Ryloth's economy came under threat from Nikto crime lord Rinnrivin Di's cartel, which was a major smuggling group and spice dealer that exacted heavy tolls on ryloth's offworld shipping due to the New Republic's sporadically enforced financial regulations, infrequent patrols and rampant bickering within the Galactic Senate. Arrival of Leia Organa Solo Leia and her entourage discovered some valuable information before leaving the planet. Di's cartel eventually declined to the point that it could no longer trouble the people of Ryloth. This led to their full initiation as a member of the New Republic. Bacta War Following Rogue Squadron's visit to Ryloth in 6 ABY to acquire ryll to help heal the Krytos virus, a number of Twi'lek pilots joined Wedge Antilles and some former pilots in battling Ysanne Isard in the Bacta War. Tarkona Revolution Following this, Nolaa Tarkona enginered a revolution that overthrew the ruling clans, allowing her to assume control of Ryloth and found the anti-Human Diversity Alliance. Their efforts to launch a war against humans in 24 ABY was foiled, and the planet was represented in the New Republic Senate by Kur and later by Cola Quis. Supporting the Resistance When a faction of the Imperial Remnants called the First Order rose in power and influence, many Twi'leks became concerned that an occupation of Ryloth would be inevitable, and they fortified their ties with the New Republic and provided aid to Leia Organa's personal movement, the Resistance. Yuuzhan Vong War During the Yuuzhan Vong War, the planet was a valuable member of the New Republic and the subsequent Galactic Alliance. Legacy Era Category:Planet Category:Desert world Category:Ryloth Category:Ryloth Revolutionary War Category:Clone Wars Category:First Battle of Ryloth Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Republic Category:New Republic Category:Second Battle of Ryloth